


Die for you (It's all I can do)

by Serpent_Fangs



Category: Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Apart from a little, F/F, Hanahaki AU, Hanahaki Disease, Happy Ending, No Angst, Post 2x09, but that's just a smidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24556447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpent_Fangs/pseuds/Serpent_Fangs
Summary: After the bachelorette on Themyscira Harley is broken. She opened her heart to Ivy and confessed her love only for Ivy to reject her. What made it worse was that Harley has to watch the woman she loves marry Kiteman. So she tries to ignore her feelings but there is only so long you can distract yourself from the truth by blowing things up.I swear this isn't as angsty as it sounds. There is literally no angst.There is a happy and somewhat badass ending!
Relationships: Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel, Poisin Ivy/Kiteman, Poison Ivy/Harley Quinn
Comments: 19
Kudos: 258





	Die for you (It's all I can do)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this and that someone gets the reference I've hidden in here.

"SUCK ON THAT ASSHOLES!" Harley laughed hysterically as the giant statue of Bruce Wayne exploded, lighting up the night sky a fiery red. 

"Hurrah Harley!" Clayface exclaimed applauding the girl. King Shark looked at him quizzically and rubbed his head in confusion. 

"Uhh Harley?....who are the assholes?" He questioned and the blonde groaned. "King we've been over this! The assholes are Jim Gordon and Kiteman!" 

"Why would Kiteman care about a statue of Bruce Wayne?"

"I don't fucking know! It just makes me feel better ok?!"

"Ok, thank you for clarifying." 

Silence surrounded them as they looked at the destruction the explosion had caused. The head of the statue had flown through the air, crushing several cars when it had finally plummeted to the ground but the rest of the statue had been obliterated, just tiny fragments remaining in the rubble. Not too far in the distance police sirens could be heard and the gang looked at each other simultaneously.

"Feel like runnin' for it?" Harley asked and the other two nodded so they turned in the opposite direction and started sprinting back towards the mall. The wind rushing through her hair and adrenaline coursing through her body she grinned maniacally with both her crew members doing the same. 

Harley had forgotten how much fun it was to just go bat shit crazy and blow stuff up with her friends. They should really do this kind of thing more often. Well when Ivy moved out to live with Kiteman then she would probably no longer come on heists with them so they could do this ALL day EVERY day. 

_Oh..._

_Ivy_

Harley had tried not to think about the redhead too much since Themyscira, especially considering what had happened when they'd returned. 

_I trust you with my life, but I don't trust you with my heart._

Those words had echoed in the blondes mind for days since they'd been said, every time she replayed them in her head she swore she could hear another piece of her heart shatter, the words hurt her more than any bullet. 

Physical wounds hurt for a bit. They usually healed and sometimes they left a scar. 

Emotional wounds hurt for longer. Sometimes they healed but they always left a scar. 

Harley felt like in that moment Ivy had stabbed her heart and whenever she thought about it the knife got twisted. 

_I'm marrying Kiteman._

Stupid Kite-wearing asshat. Screw him. Fuck Kiteman and fuck Ivy!

Oh but she had. She had fucked Ivy.

Twice. 

It had been **amazing.** It was the best sex Harley could remember having, Ivy's hands were so soft and skilled and that mouth whispered such dirty things in her ear that Harley shivered at the thought. 

And then when she'd made Ivy scream her name Harley thought she might die. The way her name fell from those angelic lips made her heart explode. A bit like the statue of Bruce Wayne.

_Huh, ironic._

Harley realised as she thought back to the fragments of the statue that had been scattered in the rubble.That was sort of how her heart felt now. Scattered, broken, stabbed. 

Empty. 

So empty. 

A pair of strong hands yanked her forwards and the slamming of a door brought her out of her all-consuming thoughts. King Shark had pulled her through the entrance to the mall and now Clayface was locking the doors behind them. The blonde had been so lost in her mind that she hadn't even noticed they were home. She was out of breath and bent over, her hands on her knees, trying to breathe. Her lungs burned and something tickled at the back of her throat as she panted. 

"Oh how thrilling! Three friends blow up a statue of a billionaire playboy in the dead of night then flee the scene with the cops hot on their trail, narrowly escaping arrest!" Clayface exclaimed before gasping theatrically. "This would be a perfect performance! I'm going to write it as a stage adaption for a Mr Steven Berkoff production!" 

King shark facepalmed as they clay man made his way to his room as quickly as he could, muttering about stage techniques. 

Harley still couldn't breathe properly and started to cough a little. Nothing much just a small cough, after which she could fill her lungs with air again. 

"Well Harley, that was fun but I need to sleep. It's like 2am." King said.

"I thought sharks never slept?"

"I am part man so I guess that makes me tired?" 

"Oh, ok King, sleep-" Harley was cut off as she coughed again, her lungs tingling as she did so. "-well." She wheezed out but when she looked up he was already gone. 

"Sounds like you guys had fun." 

_Fuck_

"Uh yeah." She said awkwardly turning to face Ivy who was stood there in her pyjamas. Harley couldn't quite look her in the eyes so she looked down at her own hands and fiddled with them nervously. 

"Red...why are ya up? You heard King...it's 2am...you should be asleep." 

"I couldn't sleep not knowing you were safe."

The answer surprised her so much that looked up at the green woman and instantly regretted it. Her emerald eyes looked at her softly with a small smile painting her lips, she looked so genuinely concerned about the blonde that all Harley wanted to do was hug Ivy. 

_I trust you with my life, but I don't trust you with my heart._

The tickle at the back of her throat returned and Harley coughed again, harder this time. As she covered her mouth with her hand she felt something flutter against her palm. Her heart leapt in fear and she closed her fist around the item, stuffing it into her pocket. 

"Well g'night Ive." And with that she rushed to her room. In her hurry to get away she didn't see the way Ivy's face fell and how her smile was replaced with a sad frown. 

Harley raced up the stairs as fast as her wheezing lungs would allow her and she slammed the door to her room behind her, sliding the bolt across so she wouldn't be disturbed. With her back pressed to the door she pulled her fist out of her pocket and slowly opened it. When she saw the small red petal her free hand flew to her mouth trying to cover her sobs. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she slid down the door, sitting on the floor as her whole body shook. 

_Hanahaki_

Her mother had warned her of this when she was a younger.

_Hide your heart under the bed because if you're not careful someone will break it._

Turns out under the bed is not a good hiding spot. 

Harley had always hoped that it was a myth. Just some silly old wives tale used to scare children. Unfortunately she was wrong. 

This had never happened when she was with Joker, maybe because he had loved her...just a little. Or it was more likely that Harley had never really and truly loved him. Maybe because there had always been someone else. Someone she had met before Joker. Who despite everything had stuck with her. Had helped her out of the break up with the clown prince. Had stayed with her in her lowest moments and who'd saved her countless times. 

_Maybe._

Harley wasn't sure what to do now so she decided to do what she did best. She ran. 

Leaving the petal on the floor she flung open her door and raced down the stairs before bursting out through the doors and into the streets of Gotham. She could still hear sirens as she ran but she couldn't focus on those now. All she could think about were the petals in her lungs and the cause of such petals. 

_Ivy_

\-------------

"Harley?!" Ivy shouted after the girl who had just run out of the mall with no explanation. 

Ivy had just been leaving the bathroom and was going towards her own bedroom when she heard muffled sobs followed by a loud bang of a door and hurried footsteps. She had raced to see what was going on, worried that Harley was hurt but when she got to the top of the stairs she saw the blonde sprinting across the mall and crashing out of the doors into the night. 

"What's going on?" 

Ivy turned to look at the voice and saw King Shark and Clayface both stood there looking tired and confused.

The redhead looked at them worriedly and gestured to Harley's room and then the exit of the mall whilst she was speaking.

"She flung her door open and was crying and she ran and she's gone and I don't know what the fuck just happened. She just...disappeared! Do you think someone hurt her? Wait do you think it's Joker? I swear to god I will kill him! I knew he hadn't become a normal person! I fucking knew it! I should've killed him at the bar!" Ivy said angrily pacing backwards and forwards. 

"She can't go back to him! She deserves so much more! She's so amazing and beautiful and intelligent, like holy shit she's smart and she deserves the fucking world!" 

"Um-"

"-I mean god she's amazing, and she's so funny and if she thinks for a second that the Joker is worth her time then she is wrong! No one deserves her! She's too good for anyone, not a single scumbag on this Earth deserves Harley!"

"Uh Ivy?-"

"-I'm so worried, what should I do? Should I go after her? I want to go after her but she didn't want to talk to me earlier and she seemed so keen to get away from from me and-"

"-IVY!"

"What?!" 

King Shark held a singular red petal in his palm and Ivy froze, her heart hammering and her stomach sinking. 

She gently took the petal from King's with trembling fingers and studied it carefully. There was a spec of blood at the base of it which unfortunately confirmed its origin. The crew had fallen silent as she examined the petal, no one dared to speak. Slowly running her thumb over it Ivy could feel the soft texture and ironically it felt like Harley's skin; soft, delicate and smooth.

Clayface was unusually quiet when he spoke which was out of character for him. 

"Who is she in love with?"

King looked at him and frowned sadly. 

"Unless she tells us, we're not going to find out. Whoever it is...clearly doesn't love her back."

They both looked at Ivy waiting for her to say something but she was just staring at the petal, a single tear rolling down her cheek. 

Clayface put a comforting hand on her back and smiled at the petal. 

"I know it doesn't help but it's very beautiful." He said calmly and Ivy smiled.

"It is." 

"What kind of flower is it?" King Shark asked and the redhead's smile grew.

"It's a _Rosa Rampicante."_

"In English please."

"It's means..." Ivy paused for a second, the cogs in her head turning at lightning speed. "-holy shit I have to go." 

Ivy said as she stuffed the petal into the pocket of her sweatpants and quickly ran down the stairs and grabbed her trainers from the shoe rack they had. 

"Ivy! Where are you going?" Yelled Clayface and the redhead shouted up at him in response.

"I'll be back soon! I promise! I just need to find Harley!" 

She stood abruptly after tying her shoelaces and before she opened the door she looked down at her engagement ring. She quickly pulled it off of her finger and threw it behind her as she ran out of the mall leaving two very confused colleagues at the top of the stairs.

\-----------------

Harley had stopped running some time ago. She would have kept running forever if she could but her lungs wouldn't allow it, making her wheeze and cough the faster she tried to go. Now she was walking along the sidewalk, scuffing her shoes as she went. 

She'd also stopped crying, she simply didn't have any tears left. So here she was, ambling along the pavement with dry eyes. 

She could still hear sirens, but they were far in the distance - until they weren't. Until suddenly all she could see was flashing lights and all she could hear was the wailing of cop cars. 

"Freeze! This is Gotham PD!"

Harley turned to see about twelve guns pointed at her, one of them belonging to Jim Gordon himself. Usually Harley would have made some snarky remark at the chief officer but she didn't have the energy. So after another quick coughing fit and spitting out two petals she did something she never thought she'd do. 

She put her hands in the air and let them get closer until suddenly they had pinned her to the ground and were putting handcuffs on her. 

She had surrendered. 

Once the cuffs were on she got dragged to her feet and they started walking her to one of the police cars. Jim stopped in front of her and shook his head with a smug smile on his face. 

"Harley Quinn. I never thought I'd see the day where we brought you in. This will get me a promotion for sure!" He sneered but it wasn't Harley that responded.

"You're already head of the department dumbass!" 

With wide eyes Harley turned to see Ivy stood there, hands on her hips looking pissed off. 

Gordon looked at her with a raised eyebrow and the blonde wondered why he wasn't more terrified. 

"We're in the middle of the city Ivy, you have no plants! You can't do anything!" 

At this point Harley's lungs started to burn again and very soon she was coughing and spluttering as four petals made their way out of her throat and floated to the ground. Ivy was smirking and Gordon looked at the petals littering the ground before pushing Harley towards Ivy and screaming. 

"RUN MEN RUN!" He yelled and all of the officers screeched as, with the help of Ivy, the petals turned into full roses and then continued to grow until the had long vines coming out of them. The vines grabbed as many cops as they could, ripping them, strangling them, killing them in anyway they could whilst Ivy ran up to Harley and undid the cuffs restraining her. 

The remaining cops had fled leaving the two girls behind who were now laughing their heads off. 

"Oh my god Ive! The look on Gordon's face!" Harley laughed hysterically and Ivy joined in with her. They were only cut off as Harley began to cough and a few more petals fell to the concrete. 

"I'm sick Ive." She sniffled.

"I know daffodil." 

"No I'm really sick and...and I ain't gonna get better." 

"Yes you are." 

The blonde looked at her quizzically but Ivy ignored it and took her face in her hands, leaning in and pressing her green lips to red ones. Harley froze, she didn't know what to do. Was this real? Or some sort of illusion? 

When their lips parted, before the blonde could say anything Ivy took control and spoke up.

"I love you." 

Harley felt her lungs relax, the tightness they once had now gone. She could finally breathe properly. Fresh, crisp air filled her lungs and she almost felt high on oxygen. 

She grinned lopsidedly and pressed her forehead against the redhead's. "I love you too Red." 

The two girls smiled giddily and kissed again but Harley pulled away to look Ivy in the eyes. 

"How did you know?" 

"Harls, honey I literally have a doctorate on horticulture."

\--------------

"Type faster!" 

"I am typin' as fast as my shark fingers will let me! Oh wait!"

"What is it?"

"I found out what _Rosa Rampicante_ means!"

"Speak man speak!"

"It's an Italian rose which is known for growing like ivy, hence why it's name means 'climbing rose' or in more literal terms 'ivy rose'." 

King Shark looked up from his laptop at Clayface in suprise. 

"Well hot dang."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really like this but I'm posting it anyway. I hope you enjoyed it and as always please feel free to leave comments, kudos and feedback!
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
